


kiss me like the world is gonna disapear

by littlespoonhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coach Harry Styles, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sports, Suicide, figure skater
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespoonhazza/pseuds/littlespoonhazza
Summary: я поднимаю голову, ожидая увидеть его прекрасные изумрудные глаза, но вместо это вижу властный взгляд полный похоти.





	

Звонок будильника пробуждает меня моментально. Сегодня обычный понедельник, а значит мне снова на работу. Но я этому даже рад. Я очень люблю свою работу. Итак, я медленно встаю с кровати и выглядываю в окно. Погода сегодня действительно хорошая, но ветреная. На дорогах что-то отдаленно напоминающее снег…короче, стандартная Лондонская зима.  
  
Заварив кофе, пью его, собираясь на ходу. Быстро кидаю вещи в сумку и выхожу из дома, направляясь к метро. Думаю, стоит рассказать немного о себе. В свои двадцать лет я добился многого: я самый востребованный фигурист Англии, у меня достаточно денег, хороший дом и великолепные перспективы. Тем не менее, езжу я на метро, потому что мне так больше нравится. Я люблю рассматривать людей и думать куда они едут, есть ли у них семья, кем они работают и так далее.  
  
Не замечаю, что уже подъезжаю к стадиону. Примерно через месяц серьезные соревнования, мне необходимо готовиться.  
  
Эта площадка и правда огромная. Каждый раз поражаюсь её размерам, когда прихожу сюда. Ну, теперь моё любимое — оттачивание фигурных элементов. Сильно разогнавшись, выполняю прыжки и все, что только можно. Когда я катаюсь, то остаюсь наедине с собой, я погружаюсь в свои мысли и ничто не может выдернуть меня отсюда.  
  
— Неправильно.  
  
Что за черт? Останавливаюсь, не закончив элемент, почти что падаю и поворачиваюсь. У самого ограждения стоит парень, он явно младше меня. Милая шапочка натянута на его кучерявые волосы. На нем чёрные обтягивающие джинсы, чёрная футболка, на плечи накинуто пальто.  
  
— Что? — с недоумением спрашиваю я.  
— Ты неправильно выполняешь элементы, — повторяет он. — У тебя полно ошибок, а соревнования уже через месяц.  
  
Нет, ну это уже слишком!  
  
— А кто ты, собственно, такой? Какое тебе дело до меня? — медленно приближаюсь к нему. — Тебе на вид лет семнадцать, так кто тебе дал право поправлять меня?  
  
Он медленно открывает калитку ограждения, и я вижу, что на нем тоже коньки. Выходит на лёд и приближается ко мне.  
  
— Хорошо, пора представиться, — говорит он. — Я Гарри Стайлс, твой новый тренер, и, думаю, этот факт даёт мне право поправлять тебя и указывать на ошибки, так? — он смотрит на меня, не моргая, и от его взгляда мне становится неловко.  
— Тренер?! — окончательно психую я. — Да я всю жизнь самостоятельно обучался, а теперь мне поставили тренера?!  
— Ну, то, что ты сам обучался, я заметил, — усмехается он. — Тем не менее, Томлинсон, теперь тренировать тебя буду я.  
  
У меня просто просто кровь в венах закипает. Ну и как можно быть таким нахалом?  
  
— Луи, — поправляю его я.  
— Что, прости? — переспрашивает он, немного наклонив голову.  
— Меня зовут Луи, — повторяю я. — И ты можешь звать меня так.  
— Томлинсон, — повторяет он и отворачивается. — Приступим, Томлинсон!  
  
Я все ещё стою в полном шоке. Какого вообще чёрта? Гарри снова разворачивается.  
  
— Начнём с внешних дуг*, — говорит он, снимая своё пальто и кладя его на ограждение. — Начинай.  
  
Мне ничего другого не остаётся, и я выезжаю на середину арены и начинаю выполнять элементарные дуги.  
  
Стоит мне только закончить одну, как я слышу голос Гарри.  
  
— Нет! Стоп!  
  
Останавливаюсь и медленно разворачиваюсь в сторону парня.  
  
— Что не так? — возмущённо спрашиваю я. Это самый простой элемент, а он хочет указать мне на ошибку?  
— Это все, конечно, очень хорошо, но у тебя есть небольшие неточности…  
  
И пошло перечисление все моих недостатков, о которых я и знать не знал, потому что их, черт возьми, нет!  
  
— Знаешь, что, — психую я. — Мне не нужен никакой тренер, а уж тем более такой, как ты! Я сам все подготовлю и идеально выступлю!  
  
Сказав это, я просто разворачиваюсь и уезжаю с арены. Быстро направляюсь в раздевалку. Нет ни малейшего желания находиться тут! Расшнуровываю коньки, когда вижу, что он подходит ко мне.  
  
— Эй, слушай, прости, что я был немного строг сегодня, ладно? — он стоит и держит своё пальто в руках. В мускулистых, накаченных руках.  
— Ладно, ничего, — коротко отвечаю я, не отрываясь от своего дела.  
  
Может, он не такой уж и плохой?  
  
— До встречи, Томлинсон, — сказав это, Гарри накидывает пальто и быстрым шагом удаляется.  
— Луи! — кричу я ему вслед.  
— Томлинсон! — возражает он и через мгновение скрывается за дверями.  
  
Нет, все же он полный придурок.  
  
Одевшись, выхожу на улицу и сажусь в метро. Пока еду, думаю о нем, точнее, матерю его всеми возможными словами. Вот почему надо было испортить мне жизнь этим Гарри?  
  
Добравшись до дома, вообще не хочу что-либо делать. Посто ложусь на кровать и засыпаю. И плевать, что сейчас день.  
  
_________________________  
*внешние дуги — один из самых простых элементов фигурного катания. 


End file.
